plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatling Pea
:For the ability in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Pea Gatling. For the Spawnable Plant, see Gatling Pea (Spawnable Plant). Gatling Pea is a plant that is an upgrade available for purchase from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and it is one of the first upgrade plants. It upgrades from the Repeater. It must be planted on top of the Repeater. It fires twice as fast as a Repeater and four times as fast as a Peashooter. The seed packet costs $5,000. It is also one of the first two upgrade plants the player can purchase after beating level 3-4. It deals the same damage per pea as the Peashooter, but it shoots four of them at a time. Its name and appearance are a reference to the Gatling Gun, one of the best-known early rapid-fire weapons, and it is invented by Richard Gatling. Suburban Almanac entry Gatling Pea Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Damage: normal (for each pea) Firing Speed: 4x Must be planted on repeaters Gatling Pea's parents were concerned when he announced his intention to join the military. "But honey, it's so dangerous!" they said in unison. Gatling Pea refused to budge. "Life is dangerous," he replied, eyes glinting with steely conviction. Cost: 250 Recharge: very slow Strategies Gatling Pea shoots four peas at a time. Although the two alternatives, two Repeaters (400 sun) or a Repeater and a Torchwood (375 sun), are cheaper than the Gatling Pea, the Gatling Pea saves space. Of course, it is also possible to use two Gatling Peas and a Torchwood, which is even more space-efficient, but will cost more. Gatling Peas are also very good for Survival: Day. Using a Torchwood doubles a pea's damage and provides minor splash damage, so placing a Torchwood in front of two Gatling Peas, in theory, is equal to 16 Peashooters with splash damage, making it a very strong plant. In fact, without Torchwood, it is the most limited upgrade in terms of area of attack (if one of the most concentrated), due to the fact that unlike Cattail, it can only shoot a straight line, and unlike Spikerock and Gloom-shroom, it can only kill one zombie at a time, again, without the Torchwood (also, it is more expensive than any of the plants above). In Survival: Endless, however, there may be so many zombies that even a Torchwood in front of four Gatling Peas is not enough to kill a wave of zombies quickly enough, especially when shield zombies (including Zombonis) or Giga-gargantuars are present. A good strategy, otherwise, could be two columns of Twin Sunflowers, three of Gatling Peas, Torchwood, Tall-nuts, then Spikerocks, and leave a blank column. This may be costly, but it is a good idea if you want to save space and keep good defense in some situations, such as Marigold farming. Air Raid In the DS exclusive mini-game known as Air Raid, Dr. Zomboss is on his Zombot flying in the air, and you have to destroy him using a Gatling Pea riding on an Flower Pot airplane. Try to upgrade your Gatling Pea as much as possible (like getting a Pumpkin), and dodge Dr. Zomboss's attacks. Peashooter's and Repeater's Plant Food upgrade In Plants vs. Zombies 2, giving Plant Food to a Peashooter or Repeater turns it into a Gatling Pea for several seconds. The Gatling Pea shoots 60 peas (90 for repeater's plant food) rapidly, and shoots a 2x larger pea dealling 30 damage after the original stream of peas if the upgraded plant was a Repeater. The upgraded Peashooter has a green helmet with a star on it, and the upgraded Repeater has a gray helmet with two arrows and a spike on it. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies '' *Oddly enough, Gatling Pea seems just like a Repeater, just with facepaint, a gatling gun, and an army helmet. *This and Twin Sunflower are the only seed packets that cost $5,000. *If the player looks closely, they can see creases behind Gatling Pea's lips. This is possibly because it has its gatling gun in its mouth. *This is the only upgrade plant that is used as a zombie in ZomBotany. , the Gatling Pea's ZomBotany equivalent]] *This is the slowest recharging peashooting plant due to the fact that it is an upgrade plant. *Gatling Pea is the only plant to have facepaint but it does not have it in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. *If the player looks closely, Gatling Pea's gatling gun moves a little bit to its left, then back to the positioning of where it originally was. *Sometimes, a newly planted Gatling Pea shoots three peas before shooting four peas. This is also like the Repeater and Cattail, as they will sometimes shoot one projectile before two. *Gatling Pea, Imitater, and Cattail are the only plants with headwear, specifically a helmet, beret, and bonnet. Its helmet does not increase its health. *It is strange how the peas fit through the small gatling gun's holes when shooting. *Gatling Pea's face paint, gatling gun, and helmet suggests that it is from the "Plant Army", which is relevant to the Suburban Almanac entry. *In Air Raid, the Gatling Pea can be upgraded to a Threepeater, which shoots four peas in three directions, for a total of 12 peas. *Gatling Pea, Plantern, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, Cob Cannon, Cattail, and Imitater are the only plants that have non-plant accessories on them. *While playing Air Raid, if the player's Threepeater without Pumpkin gets hit, it will revert to a Gatling Pea. *If the player pays attention, he or she can see it lean a bit closer to the zombies with every pea it fires, then it will rear back to get ready to fire again. *Gatling Pea may have joined the Air Force, as one is seen flying a plane in Air Raid. *Gatling Pea is currently the only plant that is both an upgrade plant and an upgradable plant. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The Repeater's Plant Food upgrade is different from the Peashooter's Plant Food upgrade because: **Peashooter's helmet is olive-colored while Repeater's is blue. **Peashooter's helmet has a different symbol than Repeater's. **Repeater has a spike on its helmet. ** Repeater shoots a big pea while Peashooter does not. *Gatling Pea does not have a gatling gun in its mouth or face paint in this game. *It is only plant that returned from Plants vs. Zombies that is still an upgrade (Plant Food). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *It attacks zombies by shooting three plasma balls. See also *Gatling Pea Zombie *Air Raid *Repeater *Pea *Torchwood ru:Горохомёт Category:Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Peashooting plants Category:Shop Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Upgradable plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgrade plants Category:Tier 3 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West plants